VARIETY SHOW
by manyeolbaek
Summary: 4 tahun sudah kau mengabaikanku. Setidaknya jika syuting merubah sikapmu padaku, aku akan terus selalu mengatur hidupku dalam keadaan syuting. Dimana kau tidak lagi mengabaikanku. CHANBAEK STORY. ONESHOOT. GS.


**VARIETY SHOW**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **amandaerate**

 **manyeolbae**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Song Joongki and others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. NO BASH NO COPYPASTE!**

 **Summary: 4 tahun sudah dia mengabaikanku. Setidaknya jika syuting bisa merubah sikapmu padaku, aku akan terus meminta untuk selalu mengatur hidupku dalam keadaan syuting. Dimana kau tidak mengabaikanku.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch. Typos.**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

BAEKHYUN POV

 _Han River._

Tempat yang terbilang sayang untuk dilewatkan di hari senin yang cerah. Dari tempatku berdiri, nampak sungai Han yang terbentang luas, serta tampak jembatan panjang di salah satu sisinya. Jalanan dan bangunan tersusun rapih dan bersih sehingga memanjakan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

 _Cut._

Semua orang telah bersiap-siap dan terlihat merapihkan barang-barang. Semua kamera sudah dinonaktifkan. Kabel-kabel yang tadi terpasang telah dilepas. Acara sudah ditutup beberapa menit yang lalu.

Selalu seperti ini setiap kali syuting telah selesai. Karena tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama, aku terlebih dahulu meminta ijin untuk lekas pergi dari tempat ini, tepatnya dibawah jembatan yang sangat terang dan angin banyak bertiup. Disanalah tempat syuting kami berakhir.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi? Kami akan mengadakan makan bersama setelah ini." Suara tapak kaki terdengar sedikit mengejar setelahnya berhenti tepat di samping mobil yang hendak kututup. Lengan dibawah pundaknya yang kekar dan berotot berkulit tan itu menahan pintunya.

"Jongin _oppa_! Kau mengagetkanku…."

Bukannya meminta maaf, Jongin oppa malah menjitak kepalaku lumayan keras. "Gadis sialan! Kenapa kau sudah mau pergi? Kau selalu menolak jika kita sesama member ingin pergi makan bersama. _Wae wae wae_?"

Aku mengelus dahiku yang memerah itu. Jongin atau biasa dikenal dengan nama panggung Kai itu bertolak belakang sekali jika di depan dan di belakang kamera. Di depan kamera dia boleh saja ditakuti oleh banyak orang karena otot lengannya yang kekar. Dia banyak berlatih di masa kecilnya, otot-otot itu adalah sisa-sisa dari kemampuan berkelahinya. Berbeda dengan Jongin _oppa_ yang berada didepanku sekarang. Dia adalah orang yang hangat dan sudah beberapa kali banyak membantuku.

Aku ingin sekali pergi makan bersama-sama. Tapi…..

"Mianhe _oppa_ … Aku ingin sekali pergi tetapi aku sangat lelah saat ini. Kemarin syuting dramaku baru saja berakhir dan aku sudah harus dijadwalkan dengan syuting vaerity show hari ini."

"Aigoooo…Kasihan sekali gadisku ini. Baiklah kau harus banyak beristirahat. Aku khawatir dengan tubuh kurusmu itu. Kau telah banyak kehilangan berat badanmu kan?"

"YAK! Aku bukan gadismu! Aku diet karena itu tuntutan pekerjaanku _oppa_ , untuk drama baruku. Kau harus menontonnya!"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Tetapi jika ada adegan ranjang, boleh juga… Sudah-sudah! Kau harus beristirahat. Oke?" Dia tersenyum genit kepadaku. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan seorang Kai yang dikenal para fans jika di depan kamera.

"Aishhh! Yeh yeh arasseo. Annyonghi geseyo, oppa. To mannayo." Dia melambaikan tangan saat aku menutup pintu mobil. Dia tetap berdiri disana sampai mobil fan ku bergerak menjauhinya.

Langit biru diatas sana berbeda dengan waktunya. Kini sudah nampak semakin kelabu, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu cerah. Sang surya sudah tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Awan mendung memberi pertanda dengan menutupi lingkaran penerang, cahaya yang tertutup menyeruak sehingga timbul pantulan cahaya di atas awan. Sangat indah jika dilihat dari bawah, seolah melihat lukisan di langit. Petang akan datang tak lama lagi, dan setitik air turun perlahan.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Kini tubuhku dapat bersandar di bangku mobil yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu berjalan.

Seperti biasa, aku mengharapkan pengeditan video hari ini dapat sesuai dengan keinginanku, bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan sebenarnya. Lagi pula semua orang yang berada di depan kamera belum tentu sama dengan sifat aslinya bukan? Sudah lewat empat tahun lebih dan sejauh ini aku masih dapat bertahan. Tentu saja diselingi bantuan dari Joongki oppa di balik layar. Dia dapat mengeditnya dengan baik.

Aku membiarkan mataku tertutup, ingin cepat terlelap.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Baekhyun tidak ikut lagi?" Kris bertanya saat mereka memasuki mobil. Jongin tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini, jadi dia ikut dengan Kris. Sedangkan sisanya mengikuti mobil Suho.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau tahu sendiri Baekhyun baru merampungkan dramanya. Dan dia memang terlihat kurang sehat. Aigo, dia semakin kurus saja." Ucap Jongin sambil mengendarai mobil dengan tenang.

"Ah begitu ya? Dia memang baru selesai syuting kemarin. Dan hari ini dia langsung mengikuti syuting tanpa bisa bersantai."

Andai saja Jongin tahu selain Baekhyun lelah, juga ada alasan mengapa dia selalu menolak makan bersama.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo. Joongki oppa!" Aku meneleponnya ketika sampai di apartemenku. Aku adalah tipe gadis yang cepat terlelap saat mataku terpejam dan sulit tidur jika mataku terbuka. Kurasa 1 jam selama perjalanan dan terlelap cukup membuatku segar. Jangan tertawa, hanya saja tubuhku bak orang yang professional.

"Yak! Baekhyun- _ah_? Sudah sangat lama sekali kau tidak meneleponku. _Ottokhe jineseyo?_ "

"Mianhe, oppa. Cal cineyo, syukurlah. Kau bagaimana? Jangan bilang kau masih bekerja selarut ini?" Suara mesin ketik sesekali terdengar dibarengi oleh suara bising yang samar-samar terdengar dalam pembicaraan kami. Mungkin aku benar, dia berada di dalam ruang pengeditan saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Darimana kau tahu aku masih bekerja?"

"Fellings?"

"Aigoooo. Aku cukup mengerti untuk apa kau meneleponku, Baekhyun- _ah_." Ada hening dalam beberapa detik. "Aku mengerti. Seperti yang sudah kulihat sebelum-sebelumnya, menurutku kau bisa mengatasinya. Anggap saja kau sedang bermain drama di dalam acara, jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah seperti itu?"

Jongki oppa telah mengerti diriku. Itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Kami bertemu saat episode pertama acara vaerity show. Dia adalah pria dalam segudang prestasi. Siapa yang tak mengenali mantan artis yang bermain dalam drama 'Descendant of The Sun ' itu. Tapi sayang, dia tak lagi tertarik untuk meneruskan bakatnya dalam bermain drama. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya di balik layar, salah satu ketertarikannya selain bermain drama.

"Aku telah berusaha keras untuk itu oppa."

"Ne, arasseo. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau melewati semua ini, Baek? Kau dan Chan….."

Belum sempat Jongki oppa melanjutkan pembicaraan, aku langsung memotongnya. "Oppa, aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang. Sudah sangat larut. Selamat mengedit videonya ya oppa. Sugo haseyo, oppa." Aku langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum dia menjawab. Ketika kami berbicara dia selalu bertanya dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk membahasnya.

.

.

.

 _Running Man._

Begitulah mereka menyebut acara variety show kami. Acara yang mendapatkan rating tertinggi dari dari variety show lainnya selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

Dari sekian banyak drama, film, dan variety show, running man adalah syuting yang paling kubenci. Bukan karena para member, bukan juga karena permainan konyol yang kulakoni sejak umurku 23 tahun itu. Melainkan ada seseorang yang amat kubenci.

Butuh beberapa hari bagiku, bahkan melewati episode awal dari acara ini untuk menandatangani kontrak. Disinilah aku sekarang. Di episode spesial yang ke-300 dari awal aku ada di episode 5.

Dari sekian banyak syuting yang diambil dari acara adalah benar-benar murni menjalankan misi. Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama syuting berlangsung. Secara keseluruhan adalah spontanitas. Aku selalu merasakan jantungku yang hampir lepas selama syuting berlangsung. Bahkan setelah 4 tahun berlalu.

Dulu, saat Jongki oppa masih berada bersama member kupikir aku dapat melewatinya dengan mudah. Tetapi sekarang aku harus berjuang sendiri.

Aku tak tahu darimana julukan kami berasal. Fans itu terlalu buta untuk mengartikan tatapan kami.

Mereka menyebutnya _Monday Couple_. Mungkin, karena syuting yang kami adakan selalu di hari senin. Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku sudah terlalu muak untuk membahasnya. Dan, aku adalah satu-satunya gadis diantara para lelaki.

Kuatur napasku sedemikian rupa. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya baekhyun. Fighting!

.

.

.

Yang kutakuti datang juga. Tadi, manajerku berkata bahwa episode kali ini adalah race couple, special episode karena kali ini adalah episode ke 300. Dan kami baru saja selesai berkumpul bagi para wanita yang menjadi bintang tamu. Semua bintang tamu adalah terbaik di bidang akting. Walaupun ada beberapa yang menjadi penyanyi. Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus bersyukur atau mengutuk? Kabar baiknya adalah Kyungsoo, sahabatku berada di dekatku. Dia akan menjadi pasangan Jongin oppa. Beruntung sekali dia. Dan kau tahu apa kabar buruknya? Aku dipasangkan dengannya. Ya Tuhan. Ini tidak adil! Seharusnya dia adalah salah satu orang yang ingin kuhindari. Setidaknya saat ini.

"Baek, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membantumu jika situasinya tidak menyenangkan."

Kami berada di tempat seperti backstage. Dipanggung sana para lelaki sudah membuka acara dan menunggu kami muncul. Kau tahu? Ini agar terlihat mendramatisir. Kami diberitahu konsep pakaian yang akan kami pakai. Dan aku terbelalak kaget saat mengetahuinya. What the hell! Itu adalah konsep pernikahan. Itu artinya aku akan memakai gaun. Heol!

"Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan, Kyung? Aku benci ini, demi Tuhan."

Kami sudah berpakaian dan siap untuk syuting. Dan, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik. Berbeda sekali denganku.

Kyungsoo menenangkanku dan menuntunku kearah enam buah tabung yang bersisian. Kami akan masuk kesalah satu tabung dan hanya menunggu nama kami dipanggil oleh Suho oppa.

Dan, aku berpisah dengan Kyungsoo yang memasuki tabung disebelahku. Aku berada di tabung paling ujung. Dan itu artinya namaku diucapkan paling akhir. Aku harus bersikap sewajarnya. Aku akan berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami.

Syuting sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Dan Suho oppa memanggil nama kami satu persatu. Mungkin mereka sudah bisa menebak jika hanya Chanyeol yang tersisa. Aishhh. Menyebalkan.

"Siapakah yang menjadi pasanganku? Aku menunggumu, yeobo…" Itu suara Suho oppa. Yeobo? Astaga, memalukan! Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang membuat ide yang sangat sinetron ini.

Suasana hening. Dan sesaat atmosfer di panggung terdengar riuh. "Yixing-ah! Yixing-ah! Astaga, Jantungku." Suara-suara bersahutan. Aku terkekeh pelan. Mereka selalu seperti itu jika ada bintang tamu wanita. Seolah-olah itu adalah hiburan bagi mereka. Yixing eonni akan menjadi pasangan Suho oppa. Dan, kurasa mereka akan cocok.

Satu-persatu mereka memanggil pasangan mereka. Cara mereka memanggil akan sama seperti panggilan yang tadi disebutkan Suho oppa. Dan Suho oppa yang terbiasa menjadi MC akan berkomentar sebentar untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Minseok eonni yang menjadi pasangan Chen oppa. Luhannie yang menjadi pasangan Sehun oppa. Tao menjadi pasangan Kris. Dan tiba saatnya setelah Kyungsoo keluar. Tanganku semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Byun Baekhyun, nawa!" Seketika panggung tergelak dan tawa dari berbagai pihak terdengar. Pintu tabung yang kupijak terbuka. Dan aku berpura-pura memutar bola mataku karena mereka langsung dapat menebaknya.

"Aigoooo, Monday couple!" Mereka yang berada disana mengejek Chanyeol. Mereka menganggap Chanyeol kurang beruntung karena berpasangan denganku, yang notabenenya adalah satu rekan kerja. Itu artinya, tidak ada hiburan. Maksud mereka adalah, bosan. Tapi itu hanyalah akting. Ingat?

Aku tertawa heboh dan mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang menyambutku saat aku sudah berada di ujung red carpet. Seketika bayangan masa lalu bermunculan diotakku karena merasa déjà vu terhadap apa yang kurasakan pada genggaman tangannya. Dan sekelebat rasa rindu berdesir di salah satu relung di dalam hatiku.

Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?

Aku bersyukur aku berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, setidaknya aku akan menanggapi Kyungsoo saja bila perlu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kudengar kau sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kalian di tahun yang sama? Apakah benar?" Suho oppa menanyakan itu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Yee, oppa. Kami sudah lama bersahabat sejak kami memasuki senior high school. Dan aku sangat senang sekali dia ada disini sekarang." Aku memeluk Kyungsoo dengan protektif.

"Yak! Dia pasanganku, kau peluk Chanyeol saja sana." Jongin oppa memasang wajah sangar yang dibuat-buat dan langsung mengambil alih pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa imut.

Aku sendiri bedecih.

"Ya, Kai! Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu terhadap dua orang yang sudah lama bersahabat?" Sehun oppa menimpali.

"Setidaknya, dia milikku walaupun cuma satu hari saja." Jongin oppa tersenyum malu-malu. Dan aku bersumpah itu tidak pantas sama sekali. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

Setidaknya aku bersyukur semuanya teralihkan dariku dan Chanyeol tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

4 tahun sudah dia mengabaikanku.

Dia hanya akan berinteraksi denganku jika berada di waktu syuting. Setelahnya semuanya tidak ada artinya.

Setidaknya jika syuting bisa merubah sikapmu padaku, aku akan terus meminta untuk selalu mengatur hidupku dalam keadaan syuting. Dimana kau tidak lagi mengabaikanku.

Aku tahu semua salahku dan dia benar-benar tidak membuka kesempatan.

Kami berada di ambang batas dalam kesalahpahaman dan dia sama sekali tidak memberikan diriku untuk sekedar menjelaskan.

Segment terakhir pada episode ini menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal. Kami harus memasuki gedung sekolah tua yang sudah kosong untuk mencari name tag kami masing-masing. Aku sudah tidak lagi berpasangan dengan Baekhyun karena tiba-tiba saja di segment kedua bintang tamu bertambah dan kelompok dibagi menjadi 7 dengan 3 anggota. BTS, boyband yang sedang naik daun itu menjadi bintang tamu spesial selain ke-6 wanita di segment awal. Dan sialnya salah satunya adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Dan aku semakin dibuat kesal karena Baekhyun, Taehyun dan Jungkook menjadi satu kelompok.

Aku tidak tahu apakah si Taehyun, mantan kekasih Baekhyun itu masih sering berhubungan dengan Baekhyun atau tidak. Aku tidak dapat menebak bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun ketika tahu bahwa mantan kekasihnya datang. Karena sialan sekali dia adalah aktris terbaik yang pernah ada.

Yang aku khawatirkan adalah Baekhyun masuk kedalam tanpaku. Sehingga aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Dan, sialnya mereka akan masuk sendiri tanpa kemeramen.

Sialan. Demi apapun dia tidak bisa masuk kesana. Salah satu fakta yang membuatku cemas, tepatnya ketika saat itu aku mengerjainya di rumah hantu.

FLASHBACK~

 _Saat itu hari sudah mulai petang dan kami sedang berada di taman hiburan, kencan kesekian kami. Tidak banyak pengunjung karena ini bukan akhir pekan. Aku yang memiliki tingkat kejahilan yang akut mengajaknya untuk memasuki rumah hantu. Awalnya dia menolak dan aku semakin memaksanya. Kupikir akan seru sekaligus memiliki kesempatan karena dia akan dapat memelukku dengan leluasa._

 _Kami mulai memasuki arena tersebut dan berjalan perlahan. Suasana sepi, mungkin hanya kami yang memasukinya mengingat ini bukan akhir pekan. Aku sengaja menjaga jarak didepannya dan sedikit meninggalkannya dibelakang. Jeritan pertama terdengar dan dia berlari menyusulku. Aku yang tahu dia berlari ikut berlari dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah diluar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam. Jeritan-jeritan tersebut tidak terdengar sampai keluar karena mungkin arena itu kedap suara biar lebih menyeramkan._

 _Sudah 30 menit aku berada di luar dan Baekhyun belum juga keluar. Itu membuatku cemas. Tak mungkin kan Baekhyun tersesat? Karena jalannya sudah jelas dan tak akan bisa tersesat. Diam-diam aku masuk kembali dari pintu keluar, mengernyit karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Semakin jauh aku berjalan, dan suasana sepi. Seketika bulu kudukku meremang. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara isakan yang semakin dekat._

 _Aku terbelalak karena melihat Baekhyun menangis kencang._

" _Baek? Baekhyun?" Aku ikut berjongkok dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Saat matanya bersibobok denganku dia langsung menerjang dan memelukku dengan erat membuat tangisannya semakin kencang._

" _Maafkan aku.. Maaf Baekhyun Maaf." Beribu maaf kulontarkan dan mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Demi Tuhan aku menyesal dan tidak tahu efeknya akan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya._

 _Beberapa saat tangisnya mereda. Sesegukannya masih tersisa. Dia mendongak dengan bibir pucat dan mata yang bengkak._

" _Astaga, Baek. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak kalau kau…"_

 _Baekhyun membungkam bibirku dengan jari lentiknya. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeolie. Aku hanya shock. Maafkan aku ya?"_

" _Tidak-tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Demi Tuhan Baek, kau membuatku khawatir. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu tadi."_

 _Segukannya sudah hilang. Aku mengambil sapu tangan dari sakuku untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang kacau."_

" _Setidaknya kita harus pulang karena diluar sudah gelap. Kita memakan banyak waktu disini."_

 _Dia mengangguk dan hanya mengikutiku._

" _Chanyeollo, kau mau tahu kenapa aku menangis? Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, walaupun ini agak sedikit…." Dia bersuara saat aku sedang fokus menyetir._

" _Sttt… Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ceritakan padaku."_

" _Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Chanyeolie, kau percaya padaku kan?"_

" _Tentu saja. Ceritakan saja, Baek."_

" _Aku bisa melihat hantu…"_

 _CKIITTT… Aku mengerem mendadak dan langsung menepi. Untung saja mobil dibelakang masih jauh jaraknya._

" _Apa?! Hantu?"_

" _Ya, Chanyeollo. Aku memang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar hantu dan hanya hantu bohongan. Tetapi mereka berbeda dan aku menyadarinya. Mereka yang membuatku shock apalagi tidak ada kau disampingku. Mereka benar-benar seram."_

" _Astaga, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Setidaknya itu bisa menghindari kita untuk masuk kesana."_

" _Maafkan aku, Chanyello. Aku hanya belum yakin. Aku takut aku hanya berbual." Dia mencicit ketakutan melihat mataku memerah karena marah._

 _Aku menghela napas._

" _Kemari.." Aku membuka kedua tanganku. Meminta agar dia memelukku._

 _Dia menghambur kepelukkanku._

" _Maafkan aku karena berusaha menjahilimu, Baekhyun…"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeolie. Mau tahu rahasia yang lain?"_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku diam dan menunggu ucapannya. "Hantu itu tidak akan muncul saat aku menyentuhmu."_

" _Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu… Hanya saja aku menyadari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau ingat saat aku tiba-tiba memelukmu saat kita menghadiri pemakaman bibi Jung? Saat itu aku melihat hantu di sebelahmu dan refleks memelukmu. Saat aku membuka mataku dia sudah pergi."_

" _Benarkah? Berarti tubuhku ini mahal…"_

" _Yak!"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya kelompok Baekhyun yang memasuki gedung. Mereka adalah kelompok terakhir yang memasuki gedung. Kami tetap menunggu dan menonton mereka dari monitor yang telah disediakan. Bibirnya pucat sekali.

"Baekhyun apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin berbisik dan aku masih dapat membaca gerakan mulutnya.

Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Mereka mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja." Aku mendengar Kyungsoo berucap. Dan aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia sudah jelas khawatir. Aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pun mengetahuinya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Beberapa menit kami menunggu saling berbincang dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Suho dan kami dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Jongkook dan Taehyung. "Kalian kembali tanpa Baekhyun?" Aku seketika berdiri dengan wajah panik.

Taehyung dan Jongkook beringsut. "Yah.. eumm. Kami menemukan name tag kami terlebih dahulu."

 _Sialan! Apa yang dipikirkan bedabah ini?_

"Seharusnya kalian tidak meninggalkannya dan membantunya mencari name tag!" Semua keadaan yang tadi ramai menjadi sunyi mendengar teriakanku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku teriak. Dan aku tidak peduli.

"Baekhyun tidak tertangkap dimonitor." Kyungsoo berucap. Aku langsung menoleh padanya dan melihat monitor juga.

 _Double sialan!_

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segara menyusul Baekhyun. Memasuki gedung. Mereka mungkin dibuat bingung kenapa aku marah. Itu wajar karena mereka tidak tahu apapun.

"Baekhyun?!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Berulang kali.

Aku merasa bagian dari masa lalu terulang kembali. Aku yang mencari Baekhyun di rumah hantu. Gedung ini tak ada bedanya dengan rumah hantu saat itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara tapak kaki yang berantakan dibelakangku membuatku harus menoleh. Dengan was-was tetapi pasti aku berbalik. Dan langsung merasakan terjangan seseorang yang terisak, memelukku. Dengan erat.

"Baekhyun? Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Aku membalas pelukannya. Otot-otot Baekhyun menegang. Perasaan bersalah melingkupiku. Kalau begini jadinya aku akan bersikeras bahwa aku akan menemukan name tagnya juga sehingga dia tidak perlu masuk.

Keadaan yang gelap tidak bisa membuatku melihatnya. Tetapi aku yakin bahwa dia benar-benar berantakan.

"Stttt… It's okay, Baekhyun. Ini aku." Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggangku.

"Chanyeol?" Ada keraguan dalam pertanyaannya.

Kedua bibirku tersemat senyuman. "Ya, Baek. Ini aku." Dia sudah lebih tenang dan tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Mereka mengejarku, Chanyeolie. Itu mengerikaannn!" Panggilan 'Chanyeolie' yang diucapkannya membuat hatiku tergerak untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dan memegang kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengangguk. "Hhhh, syukurlah." Kening kami menyatu. Sebuah perasaan yang tak biasa menggetarkan hatiku. Dan aku merindukan getaran itu.

"Apakah itu masih bekerja?"

Aku memandang matanya yang hitam kelam. Dia memandang bingung dan bertanya-tanya maksud pertanyaanku. Pantulan bulan dari luar setidaknya membuat kami samar-samar dapat melihat satu sama lain.

"Saat kau menyentuhku. Apakah itu masih bekerja?"

 _Saat kau menyentuhku, apakah hantu itu pergi?_

Matanya mengerjap dan dalam sekejap membelakkan matanya. "K..Kau masih ingat?"

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Apakah dia sama sekali tidak mengerti?

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi masih menangkup wajahnya dan kami saling menatap. "Baek, dengar. Sejak aku pergi aku sama sekali tidak melupakanmu. Perasaanku padamu masih sama dan tak berubah."

Dia menyekal kedua tanganku. Menjauh. "Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu, Chanyeol? Kau sudah menikah kan? Dengan perempuan itu?"

Aku kalut. Darimana dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Astaga! Itu salah paham, Baek. Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu? Semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan perempuan sialan itu! Dia menjebakku!"

"Kakak perempuan itu sendiri yang memberitahuku bahwa kalian bertunangan dan… dan kalian.. kalian menikah."

 _Jalang sialan!_

Aku memijat pelipisku dan mengacak rambutku. "Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Sudah beberapa kali aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu dan kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku! Ini salah paham dan kau…. Argghhhhh!"

"4 tahun, Baek! 4 tahun kau mengabaikanku! Kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku selama ini dan aku masih berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kami berteriak dan dia menangis lagi. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ini sudah larut malam dan kami berdiri disini. Di tempat gelap, di gedung tua dingin yang sudah tidak terpakai. Aku membuka jaketku yang membungkus kemejaku. Dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku memakaikannya jaketku. Dia hanya diam.

"Ini salah paham. Saat itu aku dijebak oleh perempuan sialan itu. Dia bersekongkol dengan kakak perempuannya dan kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek. Kau seharusnya tidak menyimpulkannya dalam sudut pandangmu sendiri. Makanya aku kembali ke Korea dan aku beruntung karena satu acara dengan acara yang kau ikuti juga. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengontrolmu dan memandangmu walaupun kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku."

"Chanyeol….. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar…. Buntu." Masih terdengar isakan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Dan aku benar-benar akan menghajar mantan brengsekmu itu karena sudah meninggalkanmu disini."

"Taehyun?"

"Jangan sebut namanya, please."

Dia tertawa. "Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Dia semakin terbahak. "Gadis sialan! Kenapa kau mentertawakanku? Hei! Jangan lari! Kemari kau!"

Dia berlari. Dan aku dengan mudah menangkapnya dari belakang. Dia terkejut saat aku membalik tubuhnya dan langsung membungkam bibir merah mudanya yang selama ini mengangguku. Aku melumat pelan bibir bawahnya. Sesekali menyesapi bagaimana rasa dari bibir Baekhyun. Salah satu sudut hatiku berteriak karena dia mulai membalas ciumanku. Kami bergantian melumat salah satu bibir kami. aku melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun dan dia melumat bibir atasku. Begitu terus sampai pasokan oksigen menipis diantara kami. Aku menyatukan kening kami. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Aku menyesal karena tidak melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona hebat. Tapi kupikir tidak ada artinya selama dia ada di depanku. "Kau tahu saat fans kita menamakan kita monday couple? Kupikir mereka benar-benar akan senang jika mengetahui hubungan kita saat syuting selesai….. OH ASTAGA!"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun, kita masih di dalam syuting!"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

 _Netizen dihebohkan oleh variety show yang menampilkan drama di dalam acara. Mereka disuguhkan cuplikan romantis bagaimana kedua idola mereka yang mereka namakan 'Monday couple' itu benar-benar nyata. Hal itu menjadikan rating dalam acara tersebut meningkat. Apalagi mereka disuguhkan kiss scenes yang membuktikan bahwa kedua idola mereka itu benar-benar telah memiliki hubungan._

 _Dan berita itu benar-benar panas sampai menjadi perbincangan yang heboh sampai dua minggu kedepan._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
